Walnut Lane One Shot
by Wootar16
Summary: Okay so this is what I think should have happened at the end of 343 Walnut Lane. Let me know what you think!


**Okay guys, so this is my first Nikita Fan Fic. This is how I think 343 Walnut Lane (2x06) should have ended. Please R&R. Constructive criticism in liked :)**

**Nikita's POV**

"Michael you have a son." He let go of my hand and took a small step back. I looked away from him breifly and back into his eyes. The pain I saw in his eyes was unbereable. I couldn't believe I had cause him that much pain. I looked behind me and saw that the motorbike was sitting beside the SUV. Michael and I had planned to ride together but I wasn't going to be able to sit in a car with him for an hour. I walked towards the bike, leaving him standing there. I got on the bike, put on my helmet started the engine and drove off. I didn't pay attention to Michael calling after me. I just had to get away.

**Michael's POV**

I walked into our new house about an hour after my talk with Nikita. I couldn't believe that I have a son. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I wanted to go look after him but on the other hand, Cassandra never told me the truth, Nikita did. Nikita. I had to find her and apologize ad tell her that I wasn't going to leave her. "Birkoff? Nikita?" I called. I saw Birkoff coming up from the basement. "Hey Mikey. Where's Nikki?" A look of panic crossed my face as I looked at my friend. "She's not with you?" I ask desperatly. Birkoff looked at me strangley. "Nooo, you guys were going to come together remember?" I sigh. "Yeah I know but we got into, well I don't really know what to call it, but look she took off on the bike. Does it have GPS?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah of course it does." He said putting the box down and heading towards his computer. He sat down and started to type. A few seconds later a map with a blinking red dot appeared on the screen. "Okay, this says she's about 10km west of here at the lake." I wrote the coordinates down on my phone and headed for the front door. "Hey where are you going?" Birkoff called after me. "I'm going to get her back." I said as I walked out the front door.

A few minutes later I arrived at the lake. I got out of the car an headed towards the dock. I saw Nikita sitting there with her feet in the water. I walked closer and noticed that she was shaking. She was crying. The site of that broke my heart. Nikita was the strongest women I ever knew and I'd seen her cry more in the past 48 hours than I had in the nearly 10 years that I've known her. I walked onto the dock and stood a few feet behind her. "Michael go away." She spat put harshly. "How did you know it was me?" I asked her. "Who else would it be? A Division strike team?" The last part was filled with sarcasm. "What if it was?" I asked her. She didn't turn around. "Well then it wouldn't matter. It would be hard for them to make me feel any worse then I do now." Those words were like someone taking I knife to my heart and twisting it. "Nikita, how can you say that?" she chuckled a little bit. "Quite easily."

I took my shoes and socks off and sat down beside her on the dock letting my feet hang in the water. "Nikita just talk to me please." Nikita got up and started walking along the dock. I got up and went after her. "Nikita just wait. Please talk to me." She spun around and faced me. "What do you want to talk about Michael? Or are you just trying to find a way to let me down easily?" She yelled at me there were tears streaming down her face and all I wanted to do was tell her that it was going to be okay. "Nikita, I'm not going to leave you." I told her calmly. "Why not! I don't care just go! Go be with your family!"

I was getting frustrated she could be so stubborn. "You are my family!" I yell at her. I knew it was harsh but she wouldn't listen to me other wise. "You're my family. You and Birkoff both of you. And nothing is going to change that." I walled toward her. "Not Cassandra and not Max. She didn't tell me I had a son an it's probably best. I don't love Cassandra, I never did. I love you and only you. Okay?" I pulled her into a hug and didn't let go. She sobbed into my chest and I held her whispering calming words to her. We must have been standing like that for a while because when we finally pulled away from each other the sun was setting.

We stayed for a little while watching as beautiful pinks and oranges danced across the sky. I decided to do the thing I had been planning for a while so I tool her hands turned Nikita so that she was facing me. I knelt down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of my jacket pocket. Nikita covered her mouth with her hand as she looked down at me. I opened the box reveling a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle and amethysts on either side. I looked up at her and smiled. "Nikita, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life and every day after that. Nikita will you marry me?" I looked up at her hopefully. She smiled down at me. "Yes Michael, I'll marry you." If it was even possible the smile on my face got bigger I placed the ring on her finger stood up, grabbed her waist and spun her around. I couldn't remember ever being this happy. "Come on let's go home." I said as I gently put her down and held her hand in mine. We walked off the dock hand in hand and headed home.

**Okay guys. What do you think?**


End file.
